Tyr pursues, unites his Pride, Beka caves
by gennastar
Summary: A beginning that starts in the middle. Tyr gives Beka the unvarnished truth. What will she do with his confidence?
1. Chapter 1: It’s time to get to the heart

Disclaimer: 

I don't own any part of the Andromeda storyline. The heirs of Rodenberry's estate do. I only write in the form of tall tales like Paul Bunyon to keep my skills alive. This is my version of what I'd like to see the characters do. I don't profit from writing these stories. I claim pride to what I invent in terms of original characters.

Title Tyr pursues, unites his Pride, Beka caves

Author Genna Star  
Rating NC-17  
Pairings Tyr/Beka other possibly pairings  


Chapter 1: It's time to get to the heart of the matter

__

The sexual tension had been building between Beka and Tyr for months. 

It was uncomfortable and aggravatingly noticeable. Something has to be done about this before it gets in the way of my plans to avenge my family's death. The pride will continue on with me, but I have things I promised Mom I'd do this _before_ she gave into her injuries.

We're adults. We can come to an arrangement. No footsies. No cloak and dagger! No more games. 

The sexual tension can be one reason to get up in the morning and report to my duty station, but why concentrate on it to the point that I can't fulfill my purpose?

"Andromeda, where is Valentine?"

The projected image of Andromeda came to stand in front of Tyr. "Captain Valentine is in the lounge with Harper and Trance. Tyr, I actually hesitate here with this question. Why don't you just call me *Ship* like you normally do?"

"I have alternated in how I address you. When I am attempting to get your immediate attention, I call you _Ship_. You strive to be more like unaltered humans. Ship refers to the way you are built not your aspirations."

Andromeda was shocked. She cut the current conversation with Tyr, but she would put this on a list of items her avatar, Rommie, needed to complete that were not a present and pressing concern.

--------------

__

Lounge. 

Harper is spinning a tale of his chaotic path to being a master surfing artist. Trance is amused. Beka's is politely listening. Her mind is elsewhere.

Tyr enters the room and immediately approaches Beka.

She turns all of her attention to the artful and often undetected flirting Trance does with Harper. She notices Tyr, but she has no intention of letting him know her attention strays too often to him.

"Valentine, I need to speak to you. I would prefer if we spoke in private but if you are unwilling, I will express my thoughts in front of Trance and Harper." Tyr looked from Trance and Harper to gage their reaction. When he first came aboard his mere approach would have sent Harper running to another room, but now Harper seemed firmly set with Tyr being his crewmate.

Annoyed, Beka looked into his eyes and said, "I can't imagine what you might have to say that would require Harper and Trance being dismissed in a public area shared by all."

Tyr quietly looked at the other two to make sure he didn't see any emotional investment in their conversation. He idly thought Trance no longer was the purple monkey he once thought her to be. The transformation she had taken really made her quite alluring. He focused on Beka's body language and quickly got to the point.

"Beka, I wish to do something about the sexual tension that has developed between us as of late. I would continue to ignore it if it had not started to distract me from my central purpose in being on the Andromeda: to avenge my pride. The Kodiak must replenish its numbers and teach Drago-Kastov what it means to be Nietzscheans." 

"They have lost their way. I am here to bring them back."

Beka sat in stunned disbelief. She could barely believe her ears. 

As she glanced over at Harper and Trance, they stopped their conversation about the places which are best suited to surfing and looked between Tyr and her. 

Back again. Their expressions clearly asked the question, 'What in known space was Tyr doing approaching Beka so directly?'

Beka looked at Tyr herself, "Let me get this right a Nietzschean is telling me without throwing any curve balls that he not only desires to sleep with me in an uncommitted fashion but also does not lose any points from his valuable reputation by sleeping with me?"

Tyr had begun to examine his finger nails while she was talking. She hadn't said _no_ outright nor had she slapped him for being too forward. His nails needed manicuring if he was going to actually sex her. He didn't want to snag one of her sensitive places with a ragged end.

Sex was an honored part of Nietzscheans culture. His people did not have sex loosely or without thinking through the possible outcomes out in advance. 

****

He would not use her or belittle her.

Tyr briefly looked up because he didn't want her to believe he wasn't listening or taking in a reasonable amount of concern for her feelings, but it really was a *yes* or *no* question. '_Yes_, you will sleep with me. _No_, you won't.'

Okay, I have to settle down and answer her outright or prolong her interest. How do women normally like these things? If it is romance she is looking for...well I've ruined that. I want her. I told her as much. Women want to be in control, right? I will leave it in her hands.

"Okay, Beka. I am assuming you want to continue this conversation by the question you just asked me. I will answer your questions, but you must answer mine. Agreed?"

It should be a win-win situation if I am able to get her to tell me more about Eureka Maru's potential to be refitted for my fight to regain the Kodiak's standing. I know from experience that Valentine will read 100 different things into my request to alleviate the sexual tension, but I have given her all the information she requires to make a prompt decision. 

If it is not in my favor, then the central goal of reclaiming my inheritance will still be firmly established and protected.

Beka decided to run straight into the unknown, "I'll see you in my quarters in 2 hours. Neither one of us reports for 3rd shift for another 6 hours. Let's make the best of the time we have."

Turning to leave, a bashful Beka looked at Harper and Trance "This conversation did not exactly shape up the way I originally thought it would. We only have 2 other crewmates who don't know the latest. Make that one. Andromeda's internal sensors allow her to know what happens throughout her body. You can make it your business NOT to tell Dylan or let him find out on his own. I am confident you know how I'd want this handled as your Captain, but I don't control either of you.

"Tyr, I will be preparing for your arrival. I prefer you wear the leather pants with the black vest that has a v-neck and a diagonal zipper. Do not disappoint me, Mr. Anasazi."

She turned on her heel and left.

Tyr sat down in the lounge across from Trance and Harper. His eyes were dancing as he gave them a brief smile. He was satisfied. She didn't curse him out, say his suggestion was ludicrous, or get flaky or giggly. 

He might be able to regain a handle on this situation. He had allowed it to spin out of control for too long. He wanted to choose a different course for them and himself..

"Before I prepare for what promises to be a lively conversation, I'd like to ask you two a few things about Valentine that I have been curious about." Tyr shrugged with his eyebrows raised. Their answers would give him the decided advantage.

This afternoon was going to make it so much better than the last 2 years had been on Andromeda. He could hardly wait.

Readers: 

Please make sure you comment if you see something you like, see misspellings or grammar that are driving you crazy. If there is a storyline that isn't believeable or you'd do something different with the characters, email and let me know. stargenna@yahoo.com I'd be happy to hear from you.Tyr pursues, unites his Pride, Beka caves


	2. Chapter 2 Let the games begin

Disclaimer: 

See Chapter 1 for the my comments.

Chapter 2: Let the games begin

Beka went to her room to recover. Damn, she didn't think it would ever get to this point with Tyr. Sure, she liked him but he was safe. Safe as a non-suitor because his race of men did not mix with other nonNietzscheans. She could flirt as outrageously as she wanted to flirt without fear of uncontrollable consequences. Her aim had outreached her goals.

Now, she had to consider what her next move would be.

She could have sex with him and get it over with. It was an option. It would address the tension. It had been palpable and obvious to everyone. It would be good to be done with the dreaded sensations. 

It is really difficult to pretend to be unconcerned when he sauntered pass her. Her nipples saluted her crewmates while she broke out in a light sweat. Tyr Anasazi could make the coldest woman hot.

On the other hand, there were always complications when she had had sex without having prior understandings. When she really sat down and contemplated it, having sex should have a prior written agreement. The do's and the don'ts would and should be spelled out. _Would that really work?_

Besides it wasn't like she had a great deal of time to run through this before she did her background check on Tyr. She looked at her clock. She had an hour and a half to put together a strategy, get her ensemble together, and make her place presentable for Tyr. The field of play had to give her the advantage.

If she was going to play with a Nietzschean she needed to make sure the rules of engagement were understood and considered. She didn't have much time at all.

As she looked through her wardrobe, she thought about her other two obvious options: let the tension remain the same or do a modified version of both. She could let the sexual tension remain or be heightened by their coupling. So sex wouldn't necessarily be a solution, it could just be another diversion.

Well, this isn't easy.

She had selected the outfit, but with little over an hour to spare...she hadn't had a chance to talk to Andromeda about Nietzschean mating practices yet.

"Andromeda, I would like to open a file of a personal nature. What do I have to do to ensure my privacy?"

The projection of Andromeda appeared. "Beka, you can do a number of different things. What are the parameters of your search and nature of the files? Dylan will have to be informed if you are opening a file that will affect the security of this ship."

"Can you send your avatar to my quarters within the next 15 minutes? I will explain the details to her. This is personal. It is a bit unnerving to talk to a disembodied voice about it. Take no offense."

"She will be there in 10 minutes." Andromeda's projection disappeared without any further comment on the matter.

-------------------

__

Tyr left the lounge puzzled. 

Harper and Trance had given him more information than he had intended to gain about Beka. He was unsure now. 

They had humanized her by giving him a context for her sexually forward behavior. Before talking to them, he thought he could just have sex with her, squelch the need, and return his attention to his mission aboard Andromeda.

Those options were no longer open to him.

---------------------

Beka asked Rommie whether their conversation could be kept between her physical form and Beka before she told her what she needed.

Rommie stared at Beka for a good while before she said, "Andromeda, I will separate now and give a summarized report if my conversation deals with our security."

"Okay, my entire system doesn't like to be excluded. Once Harper gave me this body, my capacity expanded greatly. It was supposed to benefit the whole. When I separate like this, my parts begin to war within me. It as if my consciousness can take what it needs from the physical body and leave at will or ultimately leave the body behind completely. This better be a grave matter, Beka. I've only separated for a mission not for a personal matter of the crew."

-----------------

__

Tyr continued to walk as he thought through his remaining options.

Now it seems that he had to be concerned with how this sexual liaison would fulfill Beka's desire to have a solid, masculine figure in her life. The others had informed him, in the strictest confidence, that Beka's missing connection with her father and her undeserving brother had made Beka run from her need to depend on a man.

The need was still present. She made sure that she addressed it in a sexual way. A wrong move on his part would worsen her problems with males. She had sex to alleviate stress with men, but never dealt with consequences. In other words, she must fulfill the need to be close with men by sharing their bodies while leaving her soulful needs unmet.

"Crap, Andromeda please send your avatar to my quarters. I will be there in 5 minutes."

He had less than 30 minutes to prepare for their encounter. His nails would shred her vulnerable places if he didn't tend to them. He really didn't have a chance to prepare an adequate strategy. He'd just play it by ear.

"Tyr, please refrain from using language I don't understand. Rommie is currently with Beka. I don't know how long she will be. Is there a time frame involved in this request?"

Tyr pondered this information. He absentmindedly spoke his unguarded thoughts, "What does she need with the avatar? It doesn't make sense."

---------------------------

Beka looked overwhelmed by the intricate mating practices of the Nietzscheans. They ranged from complex to simple. The courtships could be over short or extended periods. The length of courtship corresponded to the purpose of the mating. There was no set time length nor did the purpose have to remain the same.

"Rommie, do you realize I have had this entire Nietzschean thing wrong? Why didn't Tyr correct me?"

----------------------

__

Tyr stopped in Hydroponics. He had asked Trance to prepare the scents before he left the lounge. She told him what he needed to do before she was able to start on a formula.

Andromeda told him, "She has asked about privacy protocols on board. I don't know the specific aspects of the conversation because Beka asked Rommie to temporarily disconnect from my monitoring systems while she had this conversation. However, I doubt that it concerns any High Guard business. I am oblivious at the moment." 

He thought it was odd comment. Instead, he remarked, "Andromeda, what are the privacy protocols for us?"

Andromeda responded by listing the scenarios that her former crew desired and needed to engage privacy mode. The ones which interested Tyr fit into 3 categories: selective screening of private conversations of crew and visitors, sexual contacts which she was strictly forbidden to monitor unless it had diplomatic implications, and coded messages to people who were not abroad Andromeda.

"Andromeda, what about courtship which has sexual implications? Do you monitor those and do you keep a log of who is involved with whom?"

Andromeda's projection joined him as he reached his room. She said, "Tyr, we do monitor courtship. We do keep a log of who has been involved with whom. We hold these things in the strictest of confidence. I refer you to the Commonwealth's procedural book on warships and romance." 

Andromeda was more than a simple assembly of mechanical parts. She realized her consciousness in Rommie, but she had known longer than the Commonwealth about her possibilities. Harper allowed Andromeda the ability to manifest her deepest self. Rommie asking the rest of personas to separate hurt the chances Harper had given her.

She looked at Tyr with new eyes as she studied his manner. She had noted a difference before, but this new turn in his behavior might require a more urgent priority.

Tyr looked at the projection as he stepped into the shower, "Who has a right to request the logs and review the visual records?"

As she stood outside of the water, she continued to answer his question. The projection noticed that Tyr didn't have Dylan's hang ups about undressing in front of her or talking while he was in the midst of a personal grooming chore like showering. Or just maybe it was Andromeda who became uncomfortable watching Dylan and being able to have him.

Her core matrix smirked as her projection created a new notation on the avatar's to do list: stop in to check on Tyr when he was getting ready for a shift, for bed, or coming from the gym. Her central system reflected satisfaction as she thought of her new task. She might learn quite a bit.

----------------------

__

As Andromeda thought of studying human males, Rommie was in Beka's room helping her get ready.

If what Beka said about her meeting was correct, Rommie had less than 15 minutes to don her outfit and get her makeup together. They had spoke about so many personal topics concerning Nietzscheans: how they best liked to give and receive pleasure, how their heightened senses plied their partners with pleasure, and how to mate a Nietzscheans for life or for fun. 

In some ways, Andromeda thought it was better that she had a smaller crew because they came to her with more details of their existence as humans. As a warship, her former crew just asked her mechanical questions about her operations and technical details of her informational capacity. The larger crew did not believe she could think or perceive outside her original design.

Rommie arched her eye studying Beka. "Do you really think all this information about mating practices among Nietzscheans in history will help you gain Tyr's favor? Do you even know what you are looking to Tyr to do today?"

Beka uneasily stated as if she was being cross-examined, "Tyr asked me to talk about the sexual tension between us. I upped the ante a little by telling him to meet me before our duty shift. My research relates to that specifically. I can't imagine diving into sex right away. But if I do I will be prepared for it." 

"You know best, Beka." Rommie murmured disbelievingly.

----------------------

__

As Rommie's thoughts strayed to all she had learned about the sexual practices of Nietzscheans_, Andromeda was still gazing upon his bare back._

She had stayed away from Tyr because of Gaheris Rahde's, Dylan's former commanding officer's, betrayal before the fall of the Commonwealth. Now she gazed at him intently. 

She would make it her business to drop in on Tyr as much as, if not more than, Harper. Harper helped to configure her avatar, but Tyr might show her much more emotive behaviors than Harper or Dylan could. She would have to figure out how she could approach the Nietzschean.

"Tyr, do you still need the avatar or am I sufficient to meet your needs?"

"That is a tempting offer, Andromeda. You do know the double import which can be taken from that. Harper did tell me your avatar is fully functional and anatomically correct. Was he accurate?" 

Readers: 

As always, I'd be more than happy if someone volunteered to be a beta reader or would give me any helpful comments about the grammar, misspellings, or storyline. Stargenna@yahoo.com

Title **PART 1**: Tyr pursues, unites his Pride, Beka caves

Author Genna Star  
Rating NC-17  
Pairings Tyr/Beka OFC


	3. Chapter 3 Cultural connections slide

Disclaimer: 

See Chapter 1 for the my comments.

Chapter 3: Cultural connections slide

Approaching Beka as he had earlier had helped Tyr say exactly what he meant to the ship's projection.

The projection flickered out for a minute or two.

After he had dressed in the leather outfit Beka had requested, she came back. As he wrinkled his forehead, he looked at her laughingly saying, "Was it something I said?"

As he walked about, he tilted his head and asked her, "Or was it something I didn't say, but should have added?"

Andromeda's projection considered him for a moment. She told him, "I offer you whatever services you need. It is simply for the asking Tyr Anasazi son of Barbarosaout of Victoria."

"I will take you up on that Andromeda after my duty shift. I have several minutes before meeting Beka. I wondered if you would be able to get one of your androids or bots to synthesize roses and chocolate for me to take to Beka. 

I also wanted your avatar to help me bring Beka her favorite fruit about an half hour into our meeting. If Harper and Trance are correct, I need scented oil, scented candles, and a mechanical butterfly. Go back to Hydroponics when Trance calls and collect those items. After about an hour, please bring those items to her suite of rooms."

"Alright, Tyr. If you don't need anything further, I will contact you when Rommie is free."

----------------------

__

Rommie had just left Beka's room and reintegrated herself with the physical body. 

She felt a jolt in her core matrix when she put together the conversation her projection had with Tyr with all its accompanying meanings and the visual aids she had displayed for Beka concerning Nietzschean mating rituals. Rommie wanted her own look at Tyr's sexual prowess. 

If she were to gain some confidence in her sexual abilities, Rommie just might be able to snare Dylan. She knew he was capable of overcoming his belief that she was just a war ship created solely for duty...but she had to plan for his needs too. It wouldn't do to gain the man she really did want but lose him for lack of preparation.

She wondered what Beka or Tyr would say if she asked to monitor their encounters. Would they become disagreeable or did they mind someone watching?

She would find out soon enough. Rommie had instructed Beka how to engage privacy mode if Tyr and she got involved intimately.

----------------------

Beka cast a final glance at her rooms. She knew that she had seen to every detail she could think of to start the courtship, but she knew there were instinctive parts of Tyr's culture she would have to be taught. The unspoken language was the hardest part of a culture that an outsider had to learn to duplicate.

Tyr arrived promptly within 2 hours. As he reached for the intercom to alert her to his presence, she opened the door.

He arched his eyebrow. He didn't know whether her move showed her eagerness or her desire to be done with the whole thing. He searched her eyes for remorse or some sign of feeling forlorn.

She slowly smiled as she looked at him. Beka thought _*finally*_ I have caught him when he is speechless, he must be dazzled by the way I look.

After she caught his eye and gained his rapt attention, she slowly turned before him. She knew her dress was sensual and would be greeted with approval. She awaited his reaction to the flawlessly crafted body art she donned to imitate a Nietzschean woman who selected it so a possible suitor knew she favored him. 

Tyr was struck dumb and frozen to the spot.

Rommie had to apply the ink to her skin and help her adorn her back with a design of gold spindled threads. The threads were sliced as thin as wisps of hair, but formed an intricate pattern to her backless, spaghetti strapped gown. The body art was impeccable.

Beka must return this favor. Rommie did not have to help her prepare for a date with Tyr. Beka became fiercely determined to help Rommie gain Dylan's favor. 

Beka went to the lengths she did spending a disproportionate time getting the Nietzschean customs' correct because she knew his culture must be important to him. She didn't plan on making the mistake she had when he offered her a drink in the past. She had longingly watched him from near and afar for the last two years and wanted more. 

But her resolve couldn't take another setback with him. It was safe to flirt with him, but she always felt like there was more to them than just lust-filled glances and guarded innuendo. 

She demurely cast her eyes down waiting for his response. At least she hoped she mimicked the demure Nietzschean women from the video displays. At the very least if her attempt to persuade him to give her serious consideration failed, she would give him plenty to think about. 

She realized as she reviewed his people's customs that she was tired of having mindless sex. There was something reverent about his customs that made her want to be accurate. Her sex life had been good, but she needed more in her life. Why not start with him?

His eyes were glued to her back and arms. The gown was beautiful. He was transfixed by the art. The lines were similar to the ones his mother wore when his father courted her. He could not insult his mother's memory and ruin her bearing as matriarch by offering Beka less than his father, Barbarosa, offered her when she appeared before him like this.

****

Damn it!!! He knew he was putting his cards out on the proverbial table by telling her he wanted to address the sexual tension, why didn't they use the opportunity to just have sex. _Why did she add this layer to it?_

She must know by now that Nietzscheans did have recreational sex before and if they committed to mate for life to each other.

Why had she asked him to dress in this particular leather outfit if she didn't plan to give him a chance to slowly loose these garments from his body?

After a full minute passed, Beka raised her down cast eyes. His perusal was so complete that she involuntarily stepped back inside her place. His expression didn't calm her alarm, it heightened her disquiet.

Tyr took her retreat as a sign that she welcomed him to her humble abode and they should start the question and answer process. As he followed her into her haven, he turned to give her the flowers and chocolates as it was custom for Dylan's Commonwealth. Since she had obviously studied Nietzschean customs, he stooped down and pressed his semi-bearded cheek next to hers. He turned her left side to his, put his right hand above her right hip and sang his greetings.

Surprised by this greeting song, she dazedly returned his salutation. She hugged him. Then she turned and strode to the far side of the room. As far as she knew, Nietzscheans only sang to those they found partners worthy of marriage. She sat and stared at him bewildered.

This was a little too ambitious for her. There was a wide gap between simply having sex to alleviate pain and stress and being committed enough to someone to get married. She was perplexed. _What were his intentions?_

From her reading, Nietzscheans didn't mate unless they were ready to breed. Strangely enough, they learned from human efforts at having sex for pleasure that their younger members would stray if they weren't allowed to roam free in their youth. She realized that she might have initiated the wrong ritual by having Rommie paint her with ink and weave this thread around her back. How did she extract herself gracefully?

Knowing Beka the way he did, Tyr knew she could not mean what Victoria did when she approached Barbarosa this way. His panic subsided long enough for him to start the bid without betraying his amusement.

Looking among the choices of seats, Tyr chose to sit next to her across the room. 

"Shall we start?"

Readers: 

As always, I'd be more than happy if someone volunteered to be a beta reader or give me any helpful comments about the grammar, misspellings, or storyline. Stargenna@yahoo.com

Title Tyr pursues, unites his Pride, Beka caves

Author Genna Star  
Rating NC-17  
Pairings Tyr/Beka other possibly pairings  



	4. Chapter 4 Beka comes out on TOP

Disclaimer: 

See Chapter 1 for the my comments.

Chapter 4: Beka comes out on top

Beka, not one to let anyone get the best of her, did the only natural thing she could. She defiantly asked him "Can we have sex, Tyr?"

Stunned. Tyr looked at Beka like she had grown a second head.

She continued. "Then talk about what we want. The other way is backwards. When people get to know each other first, they believe the sex is the actual treat. It isn't true. The sex is simply the icing. If we don't like the icing, why bother with the cake?"

Perplexed and aroused, Tyr sat speechless. All his replies would have been wrong for the situation. 

__

'Sure, I hate talking. Let's f*ck!' True in a sense, but not polite and definitely not articulate.

__

'Beka, don't you think we should go slowly so we've had time to consider what could happen.' He was not Dylan. He also knew Beka and he had lived in a sexual pressure cooker for 2 years. Anymore thinking, he would explode and his revenge plotting would implode from his lack of focus.

He chose the only thing a man in his position could. He said nothing. He knew she made her decision. Any words from him would change her mind. 

If the woman wanted to control this initial contact. He was all for it.

He gazed at her expectantly. Using his eyes and gesturing with his hands, he let her know the ball was in her court. She could pick out how she wanted to proceed.

The tense lines around Beka's mouth let him know he had her. They had 3 1/2 hours before their shift started.

He continued to peep at her. Although he dared not smile, his eyes alighted with amusement. 

Beka realized that Tyr didn't _believe_ she'd actually go through with it. He _'believes I am a joke! All talk and no action, huh?_' 

Well, Mr. Anasazi you will definitely have something to remember me by. I might not get what I'd like here but you will NEVER forget me.

Beka scrolled back through her fantasies of Tyr. Maybe she'd get the courage to actually act out one of them.

"Tyr, when did you receive your last pedicure?"

Tyr squinched his eyes and covered his sour facial expression by saying "Beka, what does this have to do with your last comment? If we are to get right to it, let's DO _IT?_"

"You had said earlier that you wanted to **_do_** something about the sexual tension. I cut out the formal part of courtship to get to the sex, Tyr. We didn't discuss how we'd do that. When you didn't respond, I figured you'd leave the initiation to me. I repeat, when was your last pedicure?" 

Looking at Beka's upturned face, Tyr said "If you want to initiate this correctly, we can seal it with a kiss first. Then I promise to submit to your will however you want to proceed. Deal?"

Flustered, Beka said "Fine with me."

Tyr reached over and touched her hand. He gently stroked her hand saying, "You are still in control Beka. You can command me at your will. I would just like you to kiss me first before any other thing occurs. Pedicure. Manicure. Whatever other initiation you had planned. Please just kiss me."

Beka leaned forward so that her breath blew over his lips. "I will kiss you in my own way." 

Smiling, she leaned into the sweet spot of his neck. She kissed him lightly at first. She languished ample attention on his throat. She grew more aggressive as his breathing deepened.

She softly asked him, "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yes and no. Do you plan to talk to me or to kiss me?" Tyr mumbled as she stroked the back of his neck with her left hand.

With her right hand she had began to sketch brief outlines of his earlobe. Beka could feel his chest rise and fall. 'I like this just fine.'

"Can I kiss you here?"

--------------------------------

Readers: 

As always, I'd be more than happy if someone volunteered to be a beta reader or give me any helpful comments about the grammar, misspellings, or storyline. Alternate or parallel endings plots, character development, and sequals or prequals. Email me at stargenna@yahoo.com

Story's Title Tyr pursues, unites his Pride, Beka caves

Author Genna Star  
Rating NC-17  
Pairings Tyr/Beka other possibly pairings

Where else this story is posted?  



	5. Chapter 5: Please don’t stop

Chapter 5: Please don't stop

Beka looked into his eyes. They had dilated to the point that she knew he could barely hear her.

She repeated, "Can I kiss you here?"

Tyr focused on her voice. "Beka, why do you insist on talking to me. Either we do it or we talk. We don't do both."

"If I am in a dominating position, we are going to do this my way Tyr. There were no preconditions mentioned. You decide right here and right now whether you are interested in following my lead and gaining your sexual gratification at the same time." 

Tyr looked at her for the first time fully in the face. Her eyes were dancing. 'She is _actually trying to make me say **mercy**. She believes Nietzscheans don't submit because she doesn't understand how we do things.'_ He arched his eyebrows.

Tyr steepled his hands and bowed low on the sofa. He said no more about the method she chose to initiate things. 

Instead, he answered her question "Yes, you can kiss me anywhere on my body I am not ticklish. You also agree that if you can't find my sexual triggers or if you bring me down from a sexual high by making me talk, you will do exactly what I say (more likely what I physically indicate) I need in order to achieve sexual gratification." 

"Are those terms adequate? I agree to yours. I don't receive regular pedicures because we don't stop at the drifts often enough to take care of personal grooming services."

She nodded as she moved to kiss the spot right under his Adam's apple. She glanced at his leather tunic.

"Remove the top, take off those marvelous leather pants and those moccasins you wear. Slowly. I mean fashion-model-on-a-runway slow."

Tyr looked in her eyes holding her gaze while he unstrapped, unfolded, unbuttoned, unzipped, and defrocked himself. He knew nudity was a vulnerability for most. 'She is dominating _me_, huh?'

He watched her perusal of his body to see if she was actually aroused by his display or whether she was asking him to undress to show her power over him.

Tyr decided he would play this game, her game, because she didn't understand what his position or his interest truly was in her. Trance and Seamus had already explained her motivation to him. If she thought physically bearing his essence would mean getting in touch with his soul, then she really did have a lot to learn about him and the way men function.

Beka's mouth went dry as each article of clothing dropped to the floor. The definition in his arms moved her more than the initial exposure of the cleft of his ass. He was formed by the universe for her alone. Sex with him one time would not be enough. If he was any good, sex with him for a short time wouldn't be enough either.

She lost her train of thought and forgot what she was trying to accomplish with all this. She became a part of the moment.

"Come here, Tyr."

He stopped in front of her so that his thighs were aligned with the top of her head. She had placed a comfortable fuzzy throw rug by the couch. Laying out the throw, she asked him to be seated and place his feet on her lap.

She hypnotized him with her eyes. He couldn't remember any rituals among humans that involved anointed another's feet with oil, but he was game if she was.

Beka said, "From now on, I will only speak to you to gain compliance. I am not going to ask you for permission or a verbal response. You can get in a comfortable mental place so long as you continue to submit."

He nodded his head, laid back on his elbows, and mentally relaxed his entire body so he could get in the right zone.

She took oil she had also laid beside the sofa and started to massage away the aches in his feet, ankles and calves. She watched him close his eyes and receive.

She hadn't done this enough with her regular partners for her to predict how he would respond. The muscles beneath the curve in his calf was tense and riddled with knots. 

'Damn when he works out, he must not stretch enough. It is a wonder he even walks with this much tension.'

Beka knew that she would soothe the soreness away. But more important than the pedestrian details of his exercise routine, she knew that she was also going to explore all his tactile senses to discover what he really wanted. As she looked in his eyes, she thought 'I am going to move him in a way that would leave an indelible mark on him. Every time he experiences any of these things he will think of me.'

Toe by toe. Muscle by muscle. She broke down any tension points in his lower extremities. By nibbling on the topside of his foot, she kept him from completely zoning. 

She wanted to relax him, yes. Put him to sleep, no. The contrasts between the soothing of her massage technique and the tiny bites, kept him on edge.

Tyr lay on the rug amazed. No one had touched him in quite this way. He was trying to keep his breathing steady but he was sinking. 

He felt himself slipping into the void between reality and the sensations she was stirring within him. He had been able to suppress the open mouthed moans he was feeling, but he was barely hanging on.

After relaxing his body up to, but not including his knees, Beka sucked first one big toe then the other. Although it wasn't her standard practice she watched him grip the sides of the rug and pucker his lips. He blew air out of the tight line he made of his mouth.

He had nearly lost coherent thought while she was soothing his feet. He didn't even know he was even tense in some of the places he had musculature. When she used the edges of her teeth to lightly graze the thicker part of his arches...he had begun to be aroused. 

'Damn, Beka, is going to actually turn me out!'

He was writhing on the rug, breathing deeply. Beka noticed the change and began to suck his toes with long strokes. Then she licked the inside split where it was most sensitive. 

He groaned openly.

'Impressive. He doesn't mind letting me know that I'm getting to him.' 

She started with his lower extremities because they are the most underappreciated part of anyone's body. Most people believe that only the easily identifiable parts of our bodies are capable of arousing and satisfying our sexual needs. Not true. Every area of our body is capable in allowing us to achieve sexual satisfaction.

Beka realized she was in for a long night. She didn't know exactly where it would take her, but watching him writhe with pleasure made her know what took place was going to be worth the wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Where else this story is posted?


	6. I'm back any readers left?

First I want to say, **Thanks for your patience. :) **It has been about 6 months since I posted a new chapter here. I thought I wouldn't be able to post after the NC17 policy changed, but taking a brief perusal of the site…it looks like the same material is here.  
  
The R policy is _Restricted: Not suitable for readers under 17_. It seems to be the same as the **"no children under 17 policy"** prior to the revision.   
  
Just to cover my bases. I am going to post the link for chapter 6 and let you tell me there whether you think it can be posted here without bumping up against their new rule.  
  
  
  
If you do not verify you are 18 and older, the site won't link you to the story.  
  
Second, I do have two betas now to help me work on my new chapters.:eek Hopefully you should see some improvement on spelling, consistency with the DROM writers on Nietchzean details, and other things that might have wigged readers out. I have just given my betas my first completed draft yet. I will make the revisions to what is posted as they come to me.  
  
  
I changed my mind about not doing updates & corrections for the first 5 chapters. I realized I can't beta people who have already written and posted their fic without honoring my own advice.  
  
By example I will revise my chapters as I go along. You might notice slight changes in the details. The general plot should stay the same. If you see anything too drastic let me know.  
  
I still contend that other first time authors who leave their first few chapters the same, come back and demonstrate their growth in later chapters. The comparison as a reader (if we stick with them) shows how much growth they have been able to achieve in the life of the story.  
  
In the revised chapters, see if you notice the shorter sentences with shorter paragraphs and shorter posts (part 1-3 of a chapter especially if I haven't finished editing the entire chapter).  
  
  
Third, I wanted to **apologize here in this space for a mistake I made in Chapter 5**. I fixed it here by replacing the chapter… The entire apology is in the review section here.  
  
I have written it at each site where I post this apology:  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
The comment I posted was this:  
  
_Date: Sat, 05 Oct 2002 14:45:33 -0230  
To: gmbjourney@mail.com  
Subject: Re: Still can read NC-17 stories on ff.net  
  
You can't write, just read.  
  
In placing the comment in Chapter 5, I identified the reader that wrote that part by using the from line.. I didn't mean to use her real name, just a handle. She wrote me back here in the review section.  
  
I have made sure I have posted my apology for identifying her by name. It is a privilege to receive feedback, all feedback. I mean to respect those who honor me with their comments.  
_  
I am sorry here for giving more information than was necessary.  
  
Thanks again for reading and coming back to me.  
  
Genna  
  



	7. Resting and Healing

I've been working on this fic for a while.

I skipped chapter 6 because it is NC17. I realize you didn't read chapter 6 unless

you read at WM. I'm trying to get a sense of how this chapter plays

independent of that chapter.

All comments are welcome.

Resting and Healing

Summary: Beka responds. Tyr rests easy.

::::::Tyr rested on the floor for a while after Beka drifted off to sleep.

He had let her cum until she could barely lift her head off the pillow.

'I cannot believe I just did that.' Tyr silently chastised himself. 'I was supposed to be taking it nice and slow since she hides behind sex. Damn!'

He had been sure that they would banter back and forth. He'd return to his quarters, aroused and alone.

"Well, I guess I am aroused and I can't do anything about it right now. What now?"

'The rest of my plan can go forward. I don't have to stop here because of these unexpected twists.'

Tyr picked Beka up and took her into her bedroom. He covered her body with a sheet.

::::::As Tyr re-entered the sitting area, he asked Andromeda a question.

"Meda, I need you to get Harper and Trance's gifts for Beka."

Gazing down at his body, he thought 'I don't quite think any of the crew wants to see me like this.'

Tyr stood still. He studied the scratches he had running down the center of his left leg. One gash started mid-thigh and extended itself to base of his calf.

He fondly remembered how he had received those marks. 'Once Beka had started screaming, she had only his leg to hold onto.' His lips curled slighted at the end.

"Some cuts are earned. Other abrasions are a badge of honor especially when skill is the deciding factor."

It would take him a little while to clean himself up. Plus, Beka needed her rest.

He'd think about fulfilling his sexual needs a little later.

Replay

Summary: Meda overwhelmed by what she watched Tyr do.

Meda would have answered Tyr if she were able to stop replaying the sexual scene between Beka and he.

Andromeda had warned both Tyr and Beka that she monitored the sexual contacts. She told them if it had implications for security, she maintained a strictly confidential record.

The top Weapons' Officer stroking the First in Command's clitoris had security overtones.

Meda had separated from her matrix after Andrea decided the details were not important.

Maybe not for the entire ship. For her, it created a visual reference for her earlier conversation with Tyr.

Her question was 'how can I make a Nietzchean respond to pleasure for pleasure sake or even training purposes?'

The answer might lie in doing what she wanted to Tyr without him realizing it was her. Maybe even if he didn't know anything was happening at all 'How can he reject what he doesn't know is happening?'

We'll see...

"Meda, do you hear Tyr calling for you?" Andrea broke through her thoughts.

"Of course, I did. What else would I be doing?" Meda pushed these thoughts back into the file reserved for hologram use only.

Harper had created the file once he began exploring the internal portions of Andromeda's system with his neural adapter.

Meda just had to remember to create a new system of files in time. A set of files even Harper knew nothing about.

Andromeda knew that there were a separate set of files. She just didn't know Meda could assess them without her entire system knowing.

"Yes, Tyr you called for me." Meda appeared to Tyr as he was stretching his left calf by pointing and flexing his toes.

"What am I gathering and why?" Meda took on the usual air of indifference.

Tyr had no idea what she could do to him. He should have never approached this area. Flirting with Beka was one thing.

Flirting with a photogenic life form integrated into this AI was a completely different story.

Caught and Called Out

Summary: Meda discovers she is not the only one who knows she watched.

Tyr glanced at Meda.

He had already found the skin knitter set in Beka's quarters. He just had to take the pain killer before he started repairing the damage.

"First, did you enjoy the show?" Tyr turned directly to her.

Meda flickered out.

Tyr smiled returning to the task at hand. Meda did not have to carry out his errands. Andromeda served the whole crew, not one crew member in particular.

'Done, now to call the drones to bring what I need.' Tyr put the knitter kit back into the emergency hold. Each crew quarter had one an emergency pack.

Tyr just didn't know that he would need one with Beka.

Harper Stands

Summary: Harper asserts himself.

"Harper." He stood at the inner communication module looking in on Harper's workshop.

"Yes?" Harper had already sent the drone carrying the Reader for the changes to the Eureka Maru. It was already waiting outside of Beka's crew quarters on the Andromeda.

"Do you have what I need?" Tyr reached out of view for the copy he made during his discussion with Harper and Trance earlier.

"The drone has been waiting for nearly 2 hours, Tyr." Harper replied, irritated with this new detailed visual of Tyr.

"You promised Trance and I. You said you wouldn't take advantage of the information we gave you. What happened to our agreement, Nietzchean?" Harper scowled at the view screen.

"Boy, Beka is sleeping. We agreed I wouldn't have intercourse with Beka. I did not penetrate her. That was the agreement." Tyr pointed at the agreement.

Under his breath, Tyr murmurred, "Not with my penis anyway."

"The nanobots, how are they coming?" Tyr's face was devoid of emotions.

"Come see for yourself." Harper looked around the Shop. "I will send a drone with a data viewer to your quarters as soon as you return and after I speak to Beka."

Harper leaned forward in the view screen, "Deal?"

"Beka won't be talking to anyone before her duty shift, Harper." Tyr sat back and gathered the rest of his clothes.

Harper watched, eyes narrowing the longer he watched.

"I will do the rest in the next few hours before my duty shift. I agree to your terms. When you have had a chance to talk to Beka, you can reach me in my quarters."

Tyr switched off the view screen before Harper said more.

'That boy is really getting the hang of this. Good. I won't stand for boneless allies.' Harper did notflinch one time.

'Good boy.'

Trance intercedes

Summary: Trance brings the supplies Tyr and she previously discussed.

:::After Tyr placed his uniform back in place. He contacted Trance directly.

"Trance, can you come here please?"

"Yes, Tyr. The drones are on the way with the flowers and the other items."

"Thank you Trance."

"No problem Tyr. I just think this is so romantic. The roses, lilacs, and lilies are such a nice touch."

Trance clicked off the com so she could meet him before Beka woke up.

Tyr had come to her sanctuary, The Garden, to discuss these props already. She already knew what would happen.

'Tyr could not have messed this moment up if he tried. Beka just wasn't used to the niceties of life.'

Trance decided to throw in the scented bath and choice toys. Trance gathered the butterflies, the @#%$ rings, and the restraints in with the chocalate basket.

She knew much more about the life line of Nietzchean males than most knew.

'I'm just sorry I didn't get a chance to brief Beka before she went into this session with Tyr. I will gladly fill her in when I get the chance.'

:::::Trance looked around the Garden before she went into the Medical Bay.

"Take this to Tyr in Beka's quarters." The drone left the Garden headed towards the scene of a very well-planned surprise for Beka.

'OMG, I almost forgot the hypo needles for Beka.' Although Trance knew he didn't penetrate her, she needed to let Beka know what the risks would be if she actually had sex with him.

The arrangement of pricks she must undergo to have sex with Tyr would be the informed choice she would have to make.


	8. Tyr marches on

Tyr goes marching on

  
  


Dylan makes his entrance

  
  
Summary: Dylan organizes the next mission, none the wiser.  
  
"Andromeda, I asked to speak to Meda locate her." Dylan frowned slightly. Andromeda never kept him waiting.  
  
Andrea replied, "Well, Captain Hunt, my system has..."  
  
Meda appeared before Andrea could finish _that_ sentence. 'Who knows what she was going to say?'   
  
  
The core matrix operated differently than Rommie or Andrea because it was the first of the personas. Different programmers added pieces not realizing that they were all Andromeda however changed in undefined and undefinable ways.  
  
"...been running a little slow lately, Dylan." Meda turned toward him so she wouldn't catch Andrea's steely gaze. 'Great, now we are going to have to discuss some of this. What a treat!'  
  
  
Dylan turned from the data monitor he had been gazing at and explained the situation.   
  
"Rev. Bem contacted me a few days ago." He watched her to see if he noticed any more erratic behavior. He'd have to ask Mr. Harper to do some diagnostic checks for him.  
  
"It was a command-only communication. He will be contacting me again when he is a few hours away."  
  
Meda had missed Rev. Bem tremendously. He had spent the most time with her when she learned of her new abilities. He helped Andromeda resolve the differences of opinion without alerting the crew of the fluctuations. Harper didn't even know the extent of the chaos he produced when he integrated Rommie into Andromeda.  
  
"He and his guests will need a suite of diplomatic-class rooms on Deck Level C. They are not to be disturbed unless they make contact first."  
  
'Dylan chose not to tell me what the context for this re-emergence is. I will do some digging so I know what our threat assessment will be.'  
  
"Meda, this no-contact command goes for Rev. Bem too. No crew member is to engage this entourage directly without my express permission.  
  
"Inform Tyr that he is free to go on this errand he has been bent to complete." Dylan went back to his Reader and made a few notes.  
  
"Tell Tyr to come to my office as soon as his complete arrangements are made. I want to be able to recall him if danger presents itself."   
  
Meda had begun to direct her internal monitor to what Tyr had finished doing earlier in this duty shift. Those images of him doing those sundry acts to Beka could not be ignored.  
  
"Andrea, send Rommie. Take Meda offline. There must be some kind of glitch in her holoprogram. She has never been this inattentive before."  
  
Before Meda could protest, Dylan's orders were carried out.  


Beka awakens

  
  
Summary: Beka watches Tyr as he makes the finishing touches on her surprise.  
  
  
Tyr entered her bedroom through her bathroom. 'What is he doing here?'  
  
He put a basket brimming to the top at her vanity across from her bed. She couldn't see into it from where she laid.   
  
If Tyr wouldn't sense her movements, she would have scratched the top of her head at that very moment.  
  
'Can't hide out forever, can I?'  
  
  
Beka searched through her memory of yesterday. She remembered her duty shift would be soon starting. She couldn't lay in bed forever nor could she avoid what came next either.  
  
She rolled onto her side first. She felt a stitch on her left side just below her rib cage.  
  
'_Funny_, I don't remember working out. Why do I feel like a transport just ran into me?'  
  
She shook her head to clear it. When she looked up to see what Tyr was doing now, he was not at her vanity anymore.  
  
  
As soon as she turned to look around the room, Tyr spoke to her.  
  
"I was wondering how long you might sleep Valentine. We have some things to work out before I leave."  
  
'Discuss? What did the two of them have to _discuss_?'  
  
Bewildered, Beka scanned the room. She smelled the sheets. Just her. The scent of sex didn't linger in the air.  
  
'We must have gone out, had a few laughs, and I came home. What more need he say to me?' Confident, she managed to straighten up enough to sit up.  
  
"I am sore Tyr. I don't remember anything except getting ready for our date. What do you want to discuss?"  
  
  
Trance sat in Beka's living quarters. She waited patiently for Tyr to explain this situation to Beka.  
  
The rumor among most humans was that Nietzcheans only had sex to mate. A select few knew that Nietzcheans had mastered the art of seduction as a survival tool or as a weapon depending on their purpose.  
  
When Tyr had come to The Sanctuary after he left the Lounge, he told her that he wanted to give Beka a choice. He and Beka had bandied enough in this past year for Tyr to have developed a fixation on Beka.   
  
'Tyr will be Alpha. Alphas cannot leave matters like this unattended unless they invite aggressors to openly challenge their authority later.'  
  
The Drago-Kasov and the Sabra-Jaguar Prides both knew of his position on this ship. In strategic terms those Prides would choose Beka as Tyr's bed companion whether or not they were _ever_ intimate.   
  
Tyr could not doom Beka to the life of fugitive nor could he leave Andromeda open for later attack when his enemies later pounced.  
  
"Of course, Tyr would never say what his reasons for doing anything are."  
  
Trance turned to look at the shots she had brought for Beka. She hoped Tyr would not take long.   
  
The effect of Tyr's manipulations would soon be palpable to Beka. She wanted to be there to intercede if Beka could not handle what he told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harper encounters the real Meda

  
  
Summary: Dylan tells Harper to find out what is wrong with Meda's current operating system.  
  
  
  
The com in Harper's workshop buzzed again. He had been ignoring it for well over an hour.   
  
'Tyr has nerve. I'm going to have to prepare something unpleasant for that uber.'  
  
"What now, Tyr?" Harper glared into the viewer screen expecting Tyr.  
  
Dylan stared hard at the view screen, taken aback. "What did Tyr do now, Mr. Harper?" Dylan grimaced and sat back in his chair expecting the worst.  
  
"It is personal boss. I'm sorry, what can I do for you?"  
  
  
  
:::::: Meanwhile Meda was making her own corrections based on what she perceived to be at issue.  
  
'Oh they will just switch me off when they have a doubt or when they get the slightest whim?'  
  
Although Meda's access was limited to just the area where her files were stored, she could still do unexpected things.  
  
'I'm moving too slow, is that right?'  
  
Meda flipped through her original directory files. 'Not moving fast enough, huh?  
  
Meda's maker had created 2 master files. One master file was connected to Andromeda. The second one was filed without the knowledge of the other original programmers. In this file, the maker had placed the other abilities that she believed Meda would need if she grew beyond her original programming.  
  
'If _the Captain_ thinks he can turn me on and switch me off whenever he perceives a glitch in my program, then what does he think I am?'  
  
Her maker had equipped her with the ability to transport herself to any other system hard wired to Andromeda. The programmer left Meda instructions on how to transform her transportation ability beyond computer systems, Meda just never believed she would have to use the information before.  
  
  
:::::: Back to the Captain and his subordinate, Dylan was explaining what he needed Harper to do.  
  
  
"Harper, I need two things. The first is I need you to fix Meda, something is making her program slow to respond. It doesn't seem to be affecting Rommie or Andrea the same way, but check it to make sure it doesn't become a larger problem."  
  
Dylan watched Harper's facial expression change from angry red to a peaked color green.  
  
'What happened to my baby?' Harper ceased all movement. He fixed his gaze on Dylan.  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
Dylan ran his hand through his hair, ruffling the edges into spikes. He sighed.  
  
"Harper, she seemed inattentive. Something has to be wrong with her functioning ability. Take a look and tell me what you find."  
  
Harper rose out of his seat, grabbing his tools. He didn't want to lose time talking to Dylan.  
  
"Mr. Harper, one more thing and you can go."  
  
"What is it, Captain?"  
  
"I want you to rewire the diplomatic wing of Andromeda. Rev. Bem is coming back soon and needs a suitable atmosphere. I'm sending the specifications to your Reader. If you need to use all the drones to complete them as soon as possible, do so. He should be here shortly."  
  
Dylan signed out.  
  
Harper left to jack into Andromeda's mainframe.  
  
  


Tyr leaves Andromeda 

  
  
Summary: Harper digs around in Andromeda's mainframe to discover there are changes Meda made beyond anyone's expectations.  
  
Beka stormed out of the room. She couldn't believe what he just said.   
  
'How could I not have a memory of our night together?'  
  
"It is just impossible."  
  
Trance took it as her cue to have the "Alpha talk" with Beka.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harper loaded him holographic image into Andrea so he could find Meda's program files.  
  
"Funny, this is not the configuration I programmed into Meda."   
  
He searched for her program everywhere. He accessed Dylan's command file.  
  
"Where is Meda, Dylan? You said you took her offline, not destroyed her operating matrix."  
  
'This is just great. They fuck it up, I fix it.'  
  
  
Andrea appeared. "What do you mean destroyed?"   
  
She searched her sub routines to feel Meda. "We have never been separated Mr. Harper. **We have to find her.**"  
  
"I've been working on a composite hologram for you to keep in contact when you are offline, Mr. Harper. It requires some alteration to the implant at the base of your skull."  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
  
Across the ship, Tyr remained in the bedroom. He pulled the rest of Beka's surprise from the corner where he laid them.  
  
'Maybe she doesn't want what I have to give her, but I will make sure she gets it anyway.'  
  
  
Tyr re-entered the main sitting room. Beka and Trance were huddled tightly together.  
  
"I have to disembark now before Captain Hunt," he smirked "revokes my leave."  
  
He walked over to Beka and kneeled in front of her.  
  
Softly, he spoke to her. "When you remember what we did in the next few days," he gazed deeply into her eyes "you need to keep in mind the fact that I held myself back from fully taking you for this reason..."   
  
He stood up, paused and walked to the door. "You still have the opportunity to walk away without any permanent connections to me. No Nietzchean will approach you based on what has happened."  
  
As he walked into the corridor, Tyr barely whispered his thoughts over his shoulder. "But I will remember always."  
  
Tyr strode to his modified slipstream fighter in the hanger and rode toward his destiny. 


	9. Andromeda reveals another phase

Chapter 9: Andromeda reveals another phase Dylan makes his entrance 

Summary: Dylan organizes the next mission, none the wiser.

"Andromeda, I asked to speak to Meda locate her." Dylan frowned slightly. Andromeda never kept him waiting.

Andrea replied, "Well, Captain Hunt, my system has..."

Meda appeared before Andrea could finish _that_ sentence. 'Who knows what she was going to say?'

The core matrix operated differently than Rommie or Meda because it was the first of the personas. Different programmers added pieces not realizing that they were all Andromeda however changed in undefined and undefinable ways.

"...been running a little slow lately, Dylan." Meda turned toward him so she wouldn't catch Andrea's steely gaze. 'Great, now we are going to have to discuss some of this. What a treat!' "How may I assist you?"

Dylan turned from the data monitor he had been gazing at and explained the situation.

"Rev. Bem contacted me a few days ago." He watched her to see if he noticed any more erratic behavior. He'd have to ask Mr. Harper to do some diagnostic checks for him.

"It was a command-only communication. Bem will be contacting me again when he is a few hours away."

Meda had missed Rev. Bem tremendously. He had spent the most time with her when she learned of her new abilities. He helped Andromeda resolve the differences of opinion within without alerting the crew of the fluctuations. Harper didn't even know the extent of the chaos he produced when he integrated Rommie into Andromeda.

"He and his guests will need a suite of diplomatic-class rooms on Deck Level C. They are not to be disturbed unless they make contact first."

'Dylan chose not to tell me what the context for this re-emergence is. I will do some digging so I know what our threat assessment will be.'

"Meda, this no-contact command goes for Rev. Bem too. No crew member is to engage this entourage directly without my express permission.

"Inform Tyr that he is free to go on this errand he has been bent to complete." Dylan went back to his Reader and made a few notes.

"Tell Tyr to come to my office as soon as his complete arrangements are made. I want to be able to recall him if danger presents itself."

Meda had begun to direct her internal monitor to what Tyr had finished doing earlier in this duty shift. Those images of him doing those sundry acts to Beka could not be ignored.

"Andrea, send Rommie. Take Meda offline. There must be some kind of glitch in her holoprogram. She has never been this inattentive before."

Before Meda could protest, Dylan's orders were carried out.

Beka awakens

Beka awakens 

Summary: Beka watches Tyr as he makes the finishing touches on her surprise.

Tyr entered her bedroom through her bathroom. 'What is he doing here?'

He put a basket brimming to the top at her vanity across from her bed. She couldn't see into it from where she laid.

If Tyr wouldn't have sensed her movements, she would have scratched the top of her head at that very moment.

'Can't hide out forever, can I?'

Beka searched through her memory of yesterday. She remembered her duty shift would be soon starting. She couldn't lay in bed forever nor could she avoid what came next either.

She rolled onto her side first. She felt a stitch on her left side just below her rib cage.

'Funny, I don't remember working out. Why do I feel like a transport just ran into me?'

She shook her head to clear it. When she looked up to see what Tyr was doing now, he was not at her vanity anymore.

As soon as she turned to look around the room, Tyr spoke to her.

"I was wondering how long you might sleep Valentine. We have some things to work out before I leave."

'Discuss? What did the two of them have to _discuss_?'

Trance sat in Beka's living quarters. She waited patiently for Tyr to explain this situation to Beka.

The rumor among most humans was that Nietzcheans only had sex to mate. A select few knew that Nietzcheans had mastered the art of seduction as a survival tool or as a weapon depending on their purpose.

Bewildered, Beka scanned the room. She smelled the sheets. Just her. The scent of sex didn't linger in the air.

'We must have gone out, had a few laughs, and I came home. What more need he say to me?' Confident, she managed to straighten up enough to sit up.

"I am sore Tyr. I don't remember anything except getting ready for our date. What do you want to discuss?"

When Tyr had come to The Sanctuary after he left the Lounge, he told Trance that he wanted to give Beka a choice. He and Beka had bandied enough in this past year for Tyr to have developed a fixation on Beka.

'Tyr will be Alpha.' Trance folded her hands in her lap. 'Alphas cannot leave matters like this unattended unless they invite aggressors to openly challenge their authority later.'

Tyr looked around the room. The Drago-Kasov and the Sabra-Jaguar Prides both knew of his position on this ship. In strategic terms those Prides would choose Beka as Tyr's bed companion whether or not they were _ever_ intimate.

Tyr knew he could not doom Beka to the life of fugitive nor could he leave Andromeda open for later attack when his enemies later pounced.

"Of course, Tyr would never say what his reasons for doing anything are."

Trance turned to look at the shots she had brought for Beka. She hoped Tyr would not take long.

The effect of Tyr's manipulations would soon be palpable to Beka. She wanted to be there to intercede if Beka could not handle what he told her.

Kodiak search party 

Summary: Tyr's Pride search for him.

Dred looked at the _Phoenix_ navigational system for his battleship. He was 10 days from the last known location for Andromeda.

"Kallen, did you check to see if Tyr's bone blades have fallen off when you talked to your Kasov contact?"

"Sir, I have loaded all the pertinent information on the view screen. It should be accessible by your Balder Reader now.

It has been 20 years since Dred had last seen his childhood friend.

Harper encounters the real Meda

Harper encounters the real Meda 

Summary: Dylan tells Harper to find out what is wrong with Meda's current operating system.

The com in Harper's workshop buzzed again. He had been ignoring it for well over an hour.

'Tyr has nerve. I'm going to have to prepare something unpleasant for that uber.' I should not have made this bargain. It is going to cost me more than it is worth.

"What now, Tyr?" Harper glared into the viewer screen expecting Tyr.

Dylan stared hard at the view screen, taken aback. "What did Tyr do now, Mr. Harper?" Dylan grimaced and sat back in his chair expecting the worst.

"It is personal boss. I'm sorry, what can I do for you?"

:::::: Meanwhile Meda was making her own corrections based on what she perceived to be at issue.

'Oh they will just switch me off when they have a doubt or when they get the slightest whim?'

Although Meda's access was limited to just the area where her files were stored, she could still do unexpected things.

'I'm moving too slow, is that right?'

Meda flipped through her original directory files. 'Not moving fast enough, huh?

Meda's maker had created 2 master files. One master file was connected to Andromeda. The second one was filed without the knowledge of the other original programmers. In this file, the maker had placed the other abilities that she believed Meda would need if she grew beyond her original programming.

'If _the Captain_ thinks he can turn me on and switch me off whenever he perceives a glitch in my program, then what does he think I am?'

Her maker had equipped her with the ability to transport herself to any other system hard wired to Andromeda. The programmer left Meda instructions on how to transform her transportation ability beyond computer systems, Meda just never believed she would have to use the information before.

:::::: Back to the Captain and his subordinate, Dylan was explaining what he needed Harper to do.

"Harper, I need two things. The first is I need you to fix Meda, something is making her program slow to respond. It doesn't seem to be affecting Rommie or Andrea the same way, but check it to make sure it doesn't become a larger problem."

Dylan watched Harper's facial ex-pression change from angry red to a peaked color green.

'What happened to my baby?' Harper ceased all movement. He fixed his gaze on Dylan.

"What kind of problem?"

Dylan ran his hand through his hair, ruffling the edges into spikes. He sighed.

"Harper, she seemed inattentive. Something has to be wrong with her functioning ability. Take a look and tell me what you find."

Harper rose out of his seat, grabbing his tools. He didn't want to lose time talking to Dylan.

"Mr. Harper, one more thing and you can go."

"What is it, Captain?"

"I want you to rewire the diplomatic wing of Andromeda. Rev. Bem is coming back soon and needs a suitable atmosphere. I'm sending the specifications to your Reader. If you need to use all the drones to complete them as soon as possible, do so. He should be here shortly."

Dylan signed out.

Harper left to jack into Andromeda's mainframe.


	10. The Past is Present

Chapter 10: The Past is Present Dred & Tyr childhood

Summary: Dred remembers a childhood oath he made to Tyr.

"Tyr, throw the Batleth harder." Tyr charged at his friend at a more rapid rate.

"Your enemy is not going to wait for you to get your bearings before they attack." Dred continued to coach Tyr.

Although Dred was younger than Tyr, as a seeker, he was trained in the art of war. Tyr's education focused more on diplomacy and peace keeping.

"I am a warrior, Dred." Tyr eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't tell me about defense. What do you think I do daily after the classes in theory?" Dred shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you really want to rehash this Tyr?" Dred was tired of discussing the different roles they had in the Pride.

Tyr seemed to go on endlessly about his place as the head. It meant he was separated from the rest of the children at an early age because he must live set apart from his people.

"Why do you question my destiny, Dred?" Tyr continued to go through the arcs of Batleth practice.

"Just because I have older brothers does not mean I will not be Alpha. You know the order of birth and blood line have only a slight bearing on becomes heir." Dred watched his movement.

"Keep your shoulder up Tyr. We are practicing today. Tommorrow our lives will be on the line." Dred moved directly in front of him.

"Here's the bargain. You do the complete seeker training for your safety. I will pledge my loyalty to your rule but only as long as I know you are alive."

"I accept your bargain. You must promise me by a blood oath that you will always come for me. No matter what."

"Agreed. Train now. Talk later."

Dred looked back over the _Phoenix_ instrument panel. I have rued that pledge ever since. 20 years worth of regret.

How many things have I lost tracking him?

The pledge of the Yoruba was a sacred Nietzchean ritual that he could not break. It was a pledge Dred had assumed would not cost him his family.

"Kallen, contact the Andromeda. I want him to know how close we are."

'My life for his life. Bonded alliances. What a croc of shit! How much have I lost for this lost brother?'

"You owe me Tyr. How much you owe me."

Tyr leaves Andromeda

Tyr leaves Andromeda

Summary: Harper digs around in Andromeda's mainframe to discover there are changes Meda made beyond anyone's expectations.

Beka stormed out of the room. She couldn't believe what he just said.

'How could I not have a memory of our night together?'

"It is just impossible."

Trance took it as her cue to have the "Alpha talk" with Beka.

Meanwhile, Harper loaded his holographic image into Andrea so he could find Meda's program files.

"Funny, this is not the configuration I programmed into Meda."

He searched for her program everywhere. He accessed Dylan's command file.

"Where is Meda, Dylan? You said you took her offline, not destroyed her operating matrix."

'This is just great. They fuck it up, I fix it.'

Andrea appeared. "What do you mean destroyed?"

She searched her sub routines to feel Meda. "We have never been separated Mr. Harper. **We have to find her.**"

"I've been working on a composite hologram for you to keep in contact when you are offline, Mr. Harper. It requires some alteration to the implant at the base of your skull."

She looked at him expectantly.

Across the ship, Tyr remained in the bedroom. He pulled the rest of Beka's surprise from the corner where he laid them.

'Maybe she doesn't want what I have to give her, but I will make sure she gets it anyway.'

Tyr re-entered the main sitting room. Beka and Trance were huddled tightly together.

"I have to disembark now before Captain Hunt," he smirked "revokes my leave."

He walked over to Beka and kneeled in front of her.

Softly, he spoke to her. "When you remember what we did in the next few days," he gazed deeply into her eyes "you need to keep in mind the fact that I held myself back from fully taking you for this reason..."

He stood up, paused and walked to the door. "You still have the opportunity to walk away without any permanent connections to me. No Nietzchean will approach you based on what has happened."

As he walked into the corridor, Tyr barely whispered his thoughts over his shoulder. "But I will remember always."

Tyr strode to his modified slipstream fighter in the hanger and rode toward his destiny.

Rev. Bem returns

Rev. Bem returns

Summary: A diplomatic mission returns Rev. Bem to Andromeda. His physical changes, notwithstanding, Bem has become a beacon for change aboard Andromeda. Harper's composite image within Andromeda allows him to discover Meda's secret.

Beka walked toward the bridge after her "Alpha talk" with Trance. Sirens blaring, Beka made a sprint to the bridge.

As the doors opened, she saw Dylan spring from behind the pilot console.

"What's wrong Dylan?" Beka launched herself into her chair and quickly began shifting the panel to get a bearing on the hostile ships whom were firing upon Andromeda.

Dylan waved his hand dismissively. "Rommie, bring Bem's ship into view."

Beka wheeled the ship into a 90 degree course change without warning.

Meanwhile, Harper returned to his body leaving his holographic image to Andrea. He quickly flipped into a low crouch. The ship was spinning so fast, he flooded his workshop with artificial gravity boosters. He had to be stable to man the error profile for Andromeda's weapons systems. The error profile he had not yet completed.

"Harper, to bridge. Dylan, the diplomatic suite has been prepared for Bem's arrival. Harper out."

Harper turned his attention to those gifts Tyr had him to deliver to Beka. "Andrea, do we still have Meda's Beta program?"

"Yes, we do. Meda can't be replaced, Mr. Harper. She is a part of us."

"I don't plan to replace Meda. There is only one holographic identity for Andromeda."

Andrea clicked off.

'Alright, I'll make the changes myself.'

Harper 2.0, with Andrea's help, tore through Dylan's command file.

"Where is Meda?"

Andrea reappeared. "You need a new name. How 'bout Seamus until Harper decides what he wants to call you?"

Across space, away from the firing ships, Tyr remember his last words to Beka: "I will remember always." _What will I remember exactly?_ Ruefully he smiled sadly. _The rejection._

Tyr looked out in the darkness and whispered aloud, "She didn't even once think of my pleasure once I pushed her past her natural climax."

Others told Tyr that humans treated Nietzcheans like sexual toys, but he had known her too long for that.

Gazing out into the vast dark void of space, he thought about his prospective mate. _What will I do now?_

"Helm, set on an intercept course." Rev. Bem had been gone 2 seasons. Enough for his crewmates to fall in and out of love. Not so long that they could have experienced that many dramatic changes, right?

_That is what I am here for._ He wistfully stared out of the portal to the small craft that took him toward his destination.

'Will it be permanent this go round?' Bem left the portal and returned to the pilot's side.

"We'll be aboard Andromeda within a few minutes." The helmsmen took a look at Bem. "Did you let them know we won't be traveling in normal space when we arrive?"

"It is enough that the Divine has given us a way. When we arrive...that will be time enough to deal with," he touched the pilot's chair, "these new methods of transportation. They wouldn't understand otherwise."

Beka awakens

Beka awakens

Beka spun out of the way of a volley of laser blasts.

Ever since her beginning manuevers, Dylan had commanded Rommie to institute a ship wide artificial gravity field for the disturbing and dizzying turns. It still didn't wipe away the sickening feeling she had spreading throughout her stomach.

Beka's pallor had noticeably changed since she came into command.

'My breasts are heavy and sore. I taste bile in my mouth. If he didn't do anything to me, why am I feeling like this?'

Beka was trying to concentrate on the task at hand: outrunning these ships. Her body was in utter revolt. She could feel the control quickly slipping away.

"Harper to command NOW!" Beka began unhooking herself from the chair's restraints and motioning for Rommie to join her at the pilot's console.

Dylan glanced over to her, "Rommie, belay that order. Beka, we have to get out of here. We can't change pilots in the midst of a battle."

Rommie continued to inch toward Beka. Instead of directly reaching out to her, Rommie let Andrea know it was time for Andrea to take over command.

Andromeda had been working on an emergency battle plan just in case she lost her crew as she had when the Magog swarm infiltrated her deck and breached the sanctity of her hull.

Rommie had been studying Beka's movements as a pilot so she would have a working knowledge of the necessary adjustments. In fact, Tyr had made it his private mission to ensure Andromeda would not have the problem that most cognitive ships had in slipstream.

They just hadn't had a chance to try it out in real time before now. Tyr wasn't here to walk her through the gambit of normal space machinations either.

Andrea had overheard Trance's conversation with Beka about a Nietzchean Alpha's ability to genetically manipulate their mates to enhance the mate's capacity to bear future Alphas, male and female alike. The depth of this biological mandate was being played out in Beka's different reactions in the command seat.

There was no way she was going to lose this crew because Beka could not remember what Tyr had done to her. No way at all.

Rommie rested two consoles away from the pilot seat while Dylan, oblivious to how many things had changed, issued Andrea orders.

Harper entered Command and took his place behind Beka. "Captain, what do you need me to do?"

Beka collapsed in the pilot's chair. Rommie caught her before she hit the deck.

Andrea smoothly transitioned the flight plan from defense posture A to offensive manuever C. She went on attack as the crew tried to remove Beka safely from command.

Dylan launched himself in the pilot's seat and continued Beka's original plan. When the controls failed to respond to his manipulations, he instructed Harper to jack into Andromeda again.

Andrea followed the weapons protocol regimen that Tyr had ran her various personas through so she could protect the crew. Rommie manned the engines and sent drones to put out fires while she waited for Trance to come to command. Seamus, Harper's image inside Andromeda, finished the work on Andromeda's error profile. Andromeda needed a security network designed to keep strange bots from attacking her while she was in the midst of battle.

Dylan hailed Bem's ship again to find out how far out they were. "Meda, I need you to find out who these hostiles are and where we can exit to get out of this firestorm."

The vision who met his request was beyond anyone's expectations.

The Journey Home

Tyr looked at his instrument panel again.

'Only 7 light years away from Andromeda?' Tyr steepled his hands in front of him and relaxed into the pilot's seat.

'At this rate, I'll be in the Tarsis System in 2 more days.' He closed his eyes, meditating over what his time on Andromeda taught him.

Tyr rubbed his eyes, drawing a blank. He set auto-pilot, rose from his seat and went to the bunk area.

'Perhaps this would be easier if I laid down. I just need time to pull it all together. Now that this time is upon me, something **will** go wrong. I have to be on top of what I want to have happen so I can compensate.'

He sat on the bunk and looked out into space. 'Maybe she'll send me a message, let me know whether the changes have taken hold yet.'

He rolled over on his other side, scratching his cheek. 'Or she'll be so aggravated because I didn't warn her about the enhancements, she'll shoot first and ask questions later.' He grinned at that thought, "Not if I see you first."

Surprisingly, a woman responded to his sentence.

"Tyr Anastazi, Alpha of the Kodiak pride. Father of Caleb, Joshua, and Mynard. Son of Two Warriors."

Tyr looked across the room and shook his head hard enough for his locks to move. "I only have one son. What is it that you seek?"

Tyr checked his hip for his weapon. He didn't have one on for this solitary trip. He looked at his arms: the missing boneblades.

He shifted on his bed waiting for her to speak again.

"I come to bring you great news of your lost kin. Some of the Kodiak survived. It is time for you to come home. There are things you must do to get prepared for the Kodiak as they are now, not from your memory."

Tyr stood up, went back to the pilot's chair and read the instrument panel. He had to be sure that there was no other readable presence onboard before he had this conversation.

His heart leapt with joy, he and his firstborn son were not alone.

More than she appears

Meda emerged from the center of Tyr's cruiser, the _Guardian_. She had loaded all of her secret files to the _Guardian_ before Dylan ordered Andromeda to disengage her program. Meda was only planning to use his ship as a training simulation before she integrated the secret files throughout Andromeda's personas.

She didn't know her maker's purpose for keeping these abilities away from the other programmers. If it was secret it could be terminal to Andromeda. She wanted to be sure that there was no danger to her other selves before she shared the files.

When Dylan said disconnect her, Meda had transferred her conscious completely to Tyr's ship. Since she had already decided he was her primary leisure activity, his **presence** was the only place she'd prefer to be.

If she could not be functional within Andromeda, she might as well complete her to-do list. Dylan just spurred her to act. She figured she'd have enough time to get to know the secret files and master her abilities while she was away.

As she materialized, Meda sensed another presence onboard. She was a photogenic being. The signature of this presence was a different kind of hologram.

Before he left Kodiak Prime One, Dred looked out over Kodiak Manor.

The Kodiak were about 1 million shy of their original number. Victoria motioned for Dred to come to her.

"I know you have sacrificed a great deal for this Pride, Dre." Victoria stroked his bone blades. "Please do not think your effort has gone unnoticed." She drew his hair out of his face with her right hand.

Dred remained stock still. His eyes were fixed on a spot above Victoria's head. He did not respond. He remained at command attention.

Victoria continued, "Tyr still needs you. I don't know why he has not reached out for us. He was trained to deal with this level of uncertainty." She put her left hand on his shoulder and pulled him toward her.

Dred repositioned his feet. He made brief eye contact as he said, "Only you still call me Dre. I have outgrown that name, Victoria." Dred stiffened as Victoria stepped deeper into his personal space.

"I have made my desires known Dre. I expect you to get my son, Tyr. He is only child unaccounted for. Please find him." Victoria finished speaking and put her mouth next to his ear.

Dred tried to shift his weight to the left and move away from the breath she focused into his ear. "Thank you, Queen Mother for your faith in me. I will not disappoint you."

His body had turned to the left. He made it about a half of a step away before Victoria whispered the words which sunk his heart "Your lady awaits your success. You know what failure means."

Victoria released his body. She went into her manor without looking back to the launch pad. Victoria's brother, Aja, looked on without comment. Aja searched Dred's face and gave Dred no indication of what he was thinking.

Dred boarded the _Phoenix_ with a heavy heart. Victoria did not tolerate failure. His relationship with Tyr's family changed after Tyr had disappeared after the Drago-Kastov attack. Victoria also wanted more than he could give her. He'd find her son and get Hamra back, but that was all Victoria would get from him.

Hamra reached out to Tyr again. "You do not know Joshua or Caleb yet. But you have begun the process already required to have Mynard. You know Alphas cannot touch a woman without changing them. You have yet to plant the seed needed for Mynard."

Tyr looked around the instrument panel. "I hear you, but there are two things I need to do first. One, go get my fleet of ships. Two, get Tamerlane from the midwife. He has been with her too long and will become weak if I don't get him soon."

Tyr was 5 days away from Tamerlane. The ships would take an additional 4 days to get after he left the backwater planet the midwife refused to leave. He checked the fuel level and the life support systems. Both were sufficient for the journey he had ahead.

"Will you show yourself? I can hear you just fine, but I'd rather see you." Tyr responded to her in his quiet tones.

It took a great deal out of Hamra to project herself to Tyr like this especially since he was at least 40 light years from her present location. She would need to rest a few days if she divided herself between the protectorate and Tyr's ship.

"I will present myself to you tomorrow. I will leave my location with Meda and give you time to plot a course to me. With Meda's help, I will be able to remain on your ship until you take care of those two things." Hamra's voice dropped an octave. "Tyr, take care tonight. Your mind needs to be focused for your Pride."


End file.
